doughnuts
by musk-mallow
Summary: this is about the stupid things naruto would do to make gaara smile. not a gaaraxnaruto story. pasensya na poh... maikli pa..
1. Chapter 1

Doughnuts

By: musk mallow

Author's note: first time ko pong magsulat dito kaya pagpasensyahan nyu na ung aking story. Alam ko pong hinde kagandahan. Please have mercy on a newbie!

**Chapter 1 : the mission**

Demons are creatures to be feared with. They are entities you cant hold on to. That is why, this child, Sabaku no Gaara is pushed alone into the darkness.

Friends are like warts you can never let go. Even if they pester you for eternity. They bring flashlights in your darkness and cling on to you forever. That is why,

Uzumaki Naruto despite him being a bearer of a demon, despite him being the biggest wart of all, is held with so many friends and loved ones.

Kakashi: o anu naman yan?

Ako: introduction poh..

Lee: isa akong taijutsu master!

Ako: huh? Ano kinalaman nyan sa kwento ko?

Lee: flashes biggest smile

Ako: ...

One hazy afternoon in the dirty streets of Konoha, Naruto is seen stalking Gaara, a ninja from the hidden village of Suna. The red headed guy was motionless, carefully watching a parade of stray cats on top of a wall.

"ahh.. wala bang magandang ginagawa ang batang to?" murmured irritably by the blonde haired ninja.

Gaara tilted his head, probably hearing something behind him. Naruto was caught off guard, obviously not so good at spying, said " ...eh... oi Gaara nandyan ka pala!"

Gaara then, tilted his head back and found out that the parade was over. He walked past Naruto as if he haven't seen the boy. " oi hintay naman!". Gaara stopped and faced him squarely.

" what do you want?"

' wow English yun ah!' naruto thought jokingly " hah.. um... sasabay lang sana ako..."

the sand ninja didn't answer. Obviously, he realized that Naruto was lying. He walked again, pacing slowly for the stranger to to catch up. As they were walking Naruto remembered all that has happened yesterday. ' bakit nga ba ako nandito?'

_flash back_

_I_

" _Naruto, nandito na ung bago mong misyon" the voice of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade was heard._

" _yey! Bago nanamang misyon!" _

" _gusto kong makasigurado na ang mga ninja sa bayan ng suna ay hindi na makapanggugulo sa Konoha"_

" _wala ba kayong tiwala sa kanila?"_

" _hindo naman sa ganun... baka kasi maulit muli ang mga nangyari..."_

"_anu gusto nyong gawin ko.?"_

"_gusto kong kaibiganin mo si Sabaku no Gaara... siya kasi ang masasabing pinakamalakas sa Suna"_

" _huh?... teka... bakit ako?"_

"_tinatnaggihan mo ba ang misyon Naruto?"_

"_hindi ah"_

"_ikaw lang naman kasi ang makakaunawa sa kanya"_

"_eh paano ko naman magiging kaibigan yun?"_

" _bahala ka na.."_

"_huh?"_

_II_

" _sir Iruka, paano ko magiging kaibigan ang isang batang mahilig pumatay?"_

"_huh?"_

" _si Gaara ung galling sa bayan ng Suna!" explained naruto while devouring the whole serving of ramen._

" _ah.. hindi ba kapag nakikipagkaibigan ka sa ibang tao, kinukuha mo muna ang tiwala nila?"_

"_o..o..." Naruto didn't got the logic_

"_so.. un ung dapat mong gawin"_

"_paano?"_

" _maraming paraan pero mas epektibo kung mapangiti mo sya at maipakita mongseryoso ka sa pakikipagkaibigan"_

" _eh paano ko siya mapapngiti?"_

" _bahala ka na..."_

_End of flashback_

" bakit ba lagi na lang akong bahala!" naruto shouted with great frustration

"..." no trace of interest is seen on the face of his companion.

' walang pakialam sa akin to ah...' naruto realized. He suddenly remembered why the other members of team 7 is not there to help him. Kakashi and some random Jounins left the village of Konoha for a special mission. Sasuke has fever and terrible colds and of course, Sakura is there to take care of him.

( the scene is now shifted to a room, property of the Uchiha clan)

" _are you ok, sasuke-kun?" the cherry blossom, wide forehead, fangirl ninja named Sakura asked her beloved Uchiha Sasuke._

" _..."_

_the girl half- expected the answer " I'm ok Sakura-chan" but of course that is Sasuke, Konoha's famous iceman, what more could you expect than 'whatever, hnnn..., ...'. and who else could have expected that answer than Sakura-chan and.. ehem... the rabid este... avid fangirls of the Uchiha boy._

(back to the story)

" hey Gaara, do you want to eat ramen? I'm starving!" Naruto said eyeing maliciously the place. ' um... nahahawaan na yata ako nito!'

"..." no response, Gaara just walked forward without any hint of stopping by.

" come on!" Naruto urged and complained but was cut short when Gaara turned left and started walking towards the place.

" akala ko di ka nakikinig..."

Gaara comfortly seated himself on an empty seat and Naruto followed. The beefy man ( the chef) arrived and asked for their orders . " pork ramen" Gaara said flatly. " sa akin den! " naruto said vigorously.

" oi gaara, anu ginagawa mo kapag wala kang ginagawa?" naruto said, clearly desperate to strive a conversation. He was uncomfortable with silence. Gaara didn't understand the question... so as Naruto.

" nothing" he said

" ako.. alam mo ba? Nagtre- training ako! Ako ang magiging ika 6 na Hokage!" naruto declared with arrogance. " alam mo rin ba... yung mga jounin dito... may misyon sa bayan ng Ame! May kukunin daw na importanteng bagay!" the conversation was getting one-sided but the sand ninja still listens. He don't know why he still listens even if the stories are nonsense but he was glad he was with somebody.

" oo nga pala, Gaara gusto mo bang maging kaibigan ko?" naruto said abruptly

actually, the boy was taken aback by that friendship offer. He was accustomed in trusting people easily. He thinks that Naruto was just fooling around. Why would a patriotic boy such as Naruto would befriend a person who had once planned to destroy his village? Gaara didn't answer back. He just continued eating ramen and listen to this stranger. Someday, somehow, he wish he could have this boy as his friend...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

ok! Tapos na chappie 1! Yey! Sana poh ay ireview nyo... mahabag po kayo sa isang frustrated writer na tulad ko... ☼☼ 333333333333333333


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: it's time for meh notebook

Note: ako po ay isang "newbie" salamat po sa lahat ng nagreview sa akin… nakakataba po kayo… (ng puso) :P

" o anu na?" Naruto said rather teasingly.

"..." the ninja finished his serving and stood up.

" teka... hindi ka naman galit nyan no?"

Gaara ignored him while finding some spare money to pay

"oi!"

Naruto reluctantly paid his bill and followed Gaara who was now walking a kilometer away. " Ang bilis namang maglakad nun! Gusto ko pa sanang kumain pa eh!"

" Naruto, I think this is your house..."

" pinapaalis mo na ba ako?"

"..."

"bahala ka na nga dyan!" Naruto hammered his feet while striding towards his house.

Gaara was suddenly worried. He shouldn't have said those words. He slowly walked home feeling somewhat depressed.

"anu ba naman yan!" Naruto shouted as his dirty clothes fly about in his room as he was searching for a new one. As he looking about, he saw one of his old favorite red t-shirt when he was a kid. He suddenly remembered Gaara. He was somewhat hurt about what Gaara said. But anyway, this is his mission so whatever hurt he would feel, he must set aside for the sake of his village.

"paano ko kaya sya mapapangiti?" He asked himself remembering vaguely what his former teacher have said.

"alam ko na!"

The following morning, Naruto woke up early and dressed. He was holding a fat, orange notebook with spiral designs and a blue ballpen.

" Kumusta na!" Naruto greeted.

" o Naruto..." one of them replied. It was a market place where different people go and shop all the things they need. Naruto was staring and smiling at a huge lady with stained apron who selling (presumably) fresh meat.

" meron lang po sana akong itatanong... kung hindi nakakaabala..."

" o sige basta ba bibili ka ng mga baboy ko eh!"

"paano nyo po napapangiti ang isang tao?"

" ano ba namang tanong yan? E di kilitiin mo!"

Naruto was silent. He didn't thought of that idea.

" Salamat po ale" Naruto had jotted the word " kilitiin" in his notebook and prepared to ask another person in the place when the lady called and said " akala ko ba bibili ka?"

" ay oo po pala!" 'naman o mawawalan pa ko ng pera!'

Naruto bought half a kilo and decided that he would never again ask businesspeople.

He was now walking on an intersection when he bumped into one of his friends.

" Naruto..." the friend was the shy girl, Hyuuga Hinata

" oi hinata! Buti na lang nakasalubong kita! May tatanong sana ako sa iyo eh!"

" anu yon..?" the thought of her crush talking to her makes this cute girl blush severely

" paano mo mapapangiti ang isang tao?" Naruto, again, prepared the notebook

" parang survey ba to Naruto?"

" um... parang ganon.."

" sa tingin ko... pwede mo syang bigyan ng regalo..."

" oo nga noh!" and with that naruto ran away without any thank you or goodbye. He left poor hinata alone in the middle of the street.

The blonde-haired ninja now entered the a flower shop where he knew he would find Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's "best friend" as anyone would say.

" Ino!"

"Naruto? Bibili ka ng flowers?" Ino said quite oblivious of her insult

" naman eh… may tatanong lang…"

"hindi naman tungkol kay lapad-noo yan no?"

"wag mo sya asarin ng ganyan!... o well anu pwede mong gawin kapag gusto mong pasayahin ang isang tao?"

"e di bigyan mo ng surprise party!"

"ahhh" Naruto answered as he furiously tried to write on the huge notebook

"para saan bay an?"

" huh? Wala to.."

Suddenly the door opened and came Shikamaru, teammate of Ino and quite intelligent.

" naruto! Kumusta na?" Shika asked without expecting any answer

" paano mo patatawanin ang isang tao?"

"kilitiin mo" the answer was SUPER simple but it definitely didn't hit Naruto's brain

"salamat sa inyo ha…" Then, Naruto walked towards the door ignoring the fat kid in front of it.

" bastos ka ah!" complained the food-lover ninja Chouji. Naruto then asked the same question and wrote the answer

Next stop is the Hokage's office where he saw Tsunade trying her very best to feed the pink, chubby pet pig with pearl jewelries and clothes. sigh the pig is quite lucky, indeed.

"tandang tsunade…" same question Naruto's been posting on everyone's faces for the last 2 hours.. he left the office and saw Jiraiya, the famous author, doing something on the shade of an oak tree. Naruto greeted him and inquired about what's he doing. The Sanin smiled and said " you don't wanna know". When Naruto heard the response he quickly peeked on it and blushed incessantly. He then asked his question and the reply came like this " Naruto, alam mo ang mga batang lalaking tulad mo ay pinabagabag na ng hormones.. naiintindihan mo ba? Ganito… si Gaara ay kahit papaano ay isang binata rin…" Jiraiya grinned. " kaya ganito ang gawin mo…" naruto listed it down hurriedly and grinned too. "salamat matandang mahilig.."

So his quest had ended after a whole tiresome day. He carefully numbered each suggestion from one to 50. He would start his crusade tomorrow.

Chapter 3: bagsak ang attempt no. 1

Note: hey.. this chapter is not so funny… please don't get bored

On a bright, sunny morning in Konoha, Naruto was walking merrily when he saw his victim. He was sitting in a shade of an oak tree peacefully and alone. Time for action, bebe! Naruto thought. He swallowed some saliva and looked for a pay phone booth. ( Naruto unfortunately, didn't own a cellphone) wawa naman… tsk, tsk. " hello… si Uzumaki Naruto po ito…. Pede dun sa may apartment?... ok.. basta marami ahhh… salamat… ang mahal naman!... oo na nga… bye.." After that mysterious phone call, Naruto grinned and walked towards Gaara. " oist, Gaara.." The boy stared at him for a moment and looked away. " I'm sorry last time.." he started

" para saan?" Naruto forgot the incident because he was so occupied with his mission.

"um…. Nothing.. forget it"

"bahala ka.. teka wala ka bang gagawin ngayon?"

" hn…"

"ano ibig sabihin nyan… sama ka sa akin meron tayong pupuntahang masayang lugar!"

" hn…" then Naruto grabbed Gaara hand and almost dragged him onto the streets. The blonde boy was so excited.

They arrived at an empty, dark room. They were alone. Where the HELL am I? Gaara thought.Suddenly after a flash of light, gazillion pieces of colored paper showered on them. It was a party. There were lots of peole Gaara didn't know. He was a stranger amidst them. Naruto on the other hand ws really enjoying himself with all the food and making friends with the people he never known existed. This is all confusing, the sand ninja said while making his way to the door. He walked out. Naruto noticed and began running towards him. " at saan ka naman pupunta, magaling na lalake?" Naruto nagged him like a mother. Gaara ignored him and pushed the door open. He left Naruto with jaws open and quite upset. He did it again. He made Naruto, the only person in the world who cares about him, upset.

The next day, Gaara saw Naruto buying some flowers in a shop. He made up his mind. He would talk to Naruto and apologize. " o Gaara.. eto o.." Naruto gave the flowers to Gaara with a blush. " what's this?"

"anu ka ba naman.. ngayon ka lang ba nakakita ng bulaklak?"

" no.. for what?"

" kasi parang nainis ka yata sa ginawa ko kahapon.."

"oh.."

" teka.. meron akong dalang lunch ditto.. bigay ng nanay ni Ino… kain tayo dun!"

" hn.." again Naruto held the hand of Gaara and dragged him.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The hopeless jester

_Note_: halo people! Well as you have observed… chapter 3 is inserted on chapter 2. Sorry for that… do we need to write disclaimer stuff in the beginning of every fics?

_Disclaimer:_ Well, everybody know that I, musk-mallow, do not own the anime entitled Naruto and would not any stupid way claim it.

….0000….

So they were there on a shade of my favorite oak tree. Naruto opened the lunch box and using a fork cut the contents in half.

" ito o… sayo ung sa kanan, akin yung kaliwa…" he said while handing the box to the other boy.

"… I'm not hungry" Gaara muttered.

" naman o… kumain ka na lang.. hindi naman kita lalasunin eh"

"…" Gaara was persuaded and ate slowly. Naruto on the other hand, literally gulped it down at once. Please note that the food was not a soup or any other kind.

With nothing else to do after eating, they stared at anything nearby. Abruptly, Naruto remembered that he was supposed to do one of the suggestions today. He 'secretly' opened the notebook (in front of Gaara), thinking that Gaara was not really paying attention.

He started the move with this "Gaara gusto mo ng jokes?"

"no". That's rude but anyway Naruto ignored the reply and said:

"no.1 Ano ang sabi ng eyebrow sa katabi nyang eyebrow?"

"…"

" Hi, Bro!" with that the blonde ninja laughed at tapped his stomach for about 80 times before noticing that Gaara did not, in any way, smile. The Sand ninja is not dumb but just lacked that sense of humor.

"no.2 ano ang sabi ng armpit sa kapwa nya armpit?"

"…"

" pare, wag mo ko putukan ha!" he again laughed, now rolling on grass.

"…"

" no .3 eto na last…" the leaf ninja. Gaara didn't listen to the 3rd joke for the reason that he thinks that the jokes are completely nonsense.

"hayyyy… hindi ka man lang ba natawa?" he knew the answer but he still asked for the sake of having a conversation. We don't need to hear the reply because there was none.

" Gaara… pwede tayo' ka sandali?" Naruto then asked

the listener followed and stood up. Naruto reached for him and poked his waist. Some poke on the left, nudge on the right, poke again here. Then he sighed. "salamat" . Hearing that, Gaara sat without questions. " sabi ko na… hindi rin bebenta sa iyo yun" the pitiful boy said.

They parted leaving Gaara more confused about humankind. He walked slower than normal, thinking, why would Naruto tells and does things to him just like _that_?

Another boring day has yet passed. Gaara made his way towards a store that sells alarm clocks. He didn't really need it for obvious reasons but he would like to own one. He entered the place and picked two clocks, one colored brown and the other orange. While paying for his stuff, he saw Naruto, too, entered the shop. His face wore a frown as he carefully selected another orange clock. ' ngayon hindi ko na talaga sisirain to' Naruto thought, reminding himself to be more careful in waking up.

So, naturally, Naruto saw Gaara while paying his bills. He wanted to ask Gaara why on earth he needed a clock. But dropped the question as he pushed forward and greeted Gaara with his fox grin. Gaara accepted the greeting with a simple nod. They left the store together and passed by a pet shop.

" Gaara, sandali lang, pasok tayo dito…" it was not actually a plan but going into a pet shop to buy an animal of his 'friend' is on his list. ( psst.. ung suggestion galing kay Kiba) So, they wasted another 2 hours just to look at the cute little baby animal displayed in the place.

" sa tingin ko mas cute ito Gaara…" Naruto said while pointing on a rather rabid stray dog ready for rehabilitation.

"hnn…"

"oo ba un?"

"I really don't care"

"baket naman… eh para sayo to eh!".

"why?" eyebrows raised ( if there is some)

"kasi nga…" he didn't continue but said "basta"

They eventually bought the deadly dog which is now on Gaara's arm crazily breathing the urban air.

….000….

As soon as Naruto reached his bed, he started planning on how to do the next suggestion on his never-ending list. He wickedly smiled and tried to sleep off his excitement. At 11:30 pm, he reached for his notebook and reread the instructions on the bottle he was holding.

Approximately before 12:00, Naruto was shuffling his feet towards the apartment of his target. He wore his usual grin, while holding a brown paper bag on one hand. He jumped to the roof with slight noises and managed to enter the red-haired boy's room.

" ang cute naman!" Naruto noticed a worn-out teddy bear on the corner of the room and picked it delicately. There were other nice things in the room but our character here is quite more interested on the colored mattress of the bed. It was colored red, just like Gaara _but_ it has cute Sand country symbols engraved on it. Where does he buy neat mattresses like this? he wondered. After pondering for hours… he decided it was custom made. He then brought out a bottle and an injection from the bag. "Ooohhh… tingnan natin ngayon kung di ka pa tumawa!" he murmured under his breath, rather wickedly and proceeded towards Gaara.

" Naruto.. ano yan?"

"ano..." that were the only word Naruto have uttered before his whole bosy collapsed into the floor. He felt like the world had erupted on him. (Naruto, did anyone forgot to tell you Gaara **rarely** sleeps?) Yes, as a matter of fact, no one ever made an effort to tell him until now.

Regaining consciousness, Naruto shifted his eyes towards Gaara. He was just standing there, waiting for some short explanation. " hi Gaara! Kumusta na?" What a nice question to ask. He afterwards added " bahay mo pala to! Ganda ah"

Gaara stared at him. No emotions, just plain stare. Naruto sweat dropped and felt that we had wet his pants. Oh no. he touched his pants and thanked God that it was just sweat. Eewww…

" it's quite late…" Gaara started. He sat down on his bed and stared at him again. Naruto sat on the floor. He was thinking. Wow. He asked himself if he would just tell Gaara his problem and prayed for salvation.

" ganito kasi un…" Naruto began and ended his story with "…un nga". Gaara listened intently. He didn't have anything to say than " pasensya na ah…"

after long moments of reflection and silence, he just couldn't stand it anymore. Naruto again, apologized and started to leave. The Sand ninja just stared confused, still, but allowed him to go.

Unconsciously, as Naruto invaded his room, he sighed his 435th sigh for the last thirty minutes. He had somewhat hoped that Gaara would understand him and tell him that it was all ok but he just looked at him strangely.

….000….

Note: I am very thankful for all those who have the time to review meh works, namely: _Redzin, Snotty Chim-Chim, Denisetheanimelover, moonlightgirl11_. ☼-☼ wish I could have good names like those…


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Mariposa**

Note: yes, I have highlighted that word, Mariposa. Sorry po kung matagal mag-update kasi um…nanganak ung pusa namin sa loob ng pc kaya.. uh… hindi ko nagamit!

Kakashi: what a lame excuse is that?

Musk-mallow: nagsalita ung magaling… I so love Jiraiya!

….000….

Naruto woke up late. As always… but much more later than the usual. It was all because of Gaara. Naruto tried to blame him as he wearily entered his room at around 2:00 in the morning. He tried to reason with himself that it was ALL Gaara's fault but he was the one who have gotten himself on that place, anyway, his conscience retorted.

This blonde kid is carefree and do not bother much about problems in life. Just like a 5 year old child who easily forgets he has problems to be solved. Sigh… wonder how Gaara absorbed all those last night.

Oh, well… life goes on no matter what happens. It doesn't and won't wait for you to cope up. After that night…. One week had passed. The scene is now focused on Naruto as he excitedly made his way on the bridge, where he would meet the rest of team 7.

As usual, Kakashi is very late. Smashing up his current record of 5 hours and 20 minutes…. He did 6 hours and 2 minutes! Wow! Sakura literally exploded on him like a nuclear warhead… (War forehead?) Sasuke merely raised his head and stared at the scene while Naruto hovered around the two like some confused madman.

Honestly, Naruto have forgotten his soon-to-be friend, Gaara and their misunderstanding.

" oo tama yang narinig nyo…walang misyon ngayon basta ihanda nyo lang ang inyong sarili mamayang gabi sa festival" and with that their sensei left with a bunch a smoke.

Meanwhile, sa kabilang dako ng mundo, Gaara is seen disturbed and furious. He was being forced to wear a traditional cloth to represent peace from their country. It was colored pink…. For all the color god had created why this, he kept thinking.

" come on Gaara, even Kankuro and other ninjas are wearing that! What's wrong with pink?" Temari insisted.

"nothing is wrong … but the humiliation of this color that I fear would bring me is quite bothersome." , the red haired ninja replied with calmness.

" it looks cute on you… it mixes well with your hair", she said. As if Gaara would believe that easily, Temari instantly grabbed a pin and stuck the cloth on him. " There! Perfect!" she declared.

Two hours later, everyone is roaming around the streets to buy food and have fun with the others. Every villager is eager to meet with foreigners from other countries especially people from Suna, including Naruto. He had somehow remembered Gaara, amidst all of his excitement for the day.

"galit pa kaya yun? Hindi naman siguro…" while he was talking to himself, he suddenly heard a commotion coming from the market.

"Nandyan na yung mga taga-Suna!" the ramen vendor said.

"ang cute naman nung isang bata!" one of Sasuke's fan girls said.

"mga taksil talaga, oo" Naruto murmured to himself. He then realized that the cute kid they were referring to was Gaara. He didn't wear his usual clothes but a pink one with lots of designs. Naruto started to panic for the reasons that he didn't know what to say to the other boy. he jumped to the back of a huge bush behind him and began formulating ideas. Good thing though, he had with him his notebook. it was one week ago, but still Naruto wore the same clothes. Eeeiiiwww…. He, I'm afraid, haven't change since.

Silently and unnoticeably, Gaara was searching for Naruto. He wanted to talk to him about the incident and wants to make things clear. But the hyperactive ninja is nowhere in sight.

"ok, tapos na 'to… eto rin… oo… hay…" he scanned the notebook and lazily marks each one that he had tried. He let out a sigh… he realized that almost all of the rational suggestions were tried but he still failed. Suddenly, a ray of light shone on him. He was now staring at a page on his notebook that he thinks might really make Gaara smile and forgive him for his deeds. The only suggestion left…. Jiraiya's suggestion that made him flush in crimson.

"oh yes!" Naruto remembered Jiraiya saying it after he have shared his thoughts. 'it might work', he thought positively. He arranged his things afterwards and walked towards a certain place. Everyone, who usually gets drunk with many girls, knows this place.

He grinned devilishly and entered the place. The label says:

_MARIPOSA and KTV BAR_

Tambay wan: seryoso ba sya?

Tambay tu: mukha…

A lady appeared as soon as Naruto's hand pushed the door open. She smiled sweetly and scented herself with strong apples. 'parang amoy patay..' the young ninja commented. Well… look who's talking? He was the one who didn't change clothes for a week. Tell me now who stinks!

The lady again smiled and offered her an album. Naruto's eyes widened as he flick each page. After some more time, he called the woman and pointed on his pick.

"ang ganda ng napili nyo sir!" the lady grinned and gave him a thumb up. 'naalala ko si Sir Gai… baka kambal sila?', as these thoughts flooded the boy's mind and added to the lady before leaving, " miss, pakidala na lang po sa may likod ng mga puno…"

"sure!" the lady smiled. Frankly, I didn't understand myself with the 'likod ng mga puno' place. There are many 'likod ng mga puno's in Konoha, right?

Naruto pushed his feet from excitement towards Gaara's place. Wahahahahaha! Naruto laughed to himself. He over and over again congratulated himself for asking Jiraiya about it. He also attributed the success of this mission to his honorable efforts to make this boy smile! Naruto smiled happily as his stride grew longer in each step. He soon spotted Gaara among the people who tried their luck in fish catching. 'aba, mahilig pala si Gaara sa mga isda' he said while adding this information in his mind. 'magustuhan nya kaya ung mga un?... bakit ba ko nagaalala! Perfect un eh!' he assured himself and eliminated any doubt in his mind.

He approached the Sand ninja and greeted him.

"Naruto…" Gaara replied, quite surprised

"Gaara, galit ka pa ba?" Naruto said, his eyes pleading to all gods.

"hn…." the sand ninja really didn't want to be speechless but he couldn't say anything. The boy in front of him is pitiful as a stray dog.

"Naman! Wag ka na magalit!" Naruto felt severe frustration crawling on him and tickling his hair.

"I'm not angry, Naruto, calm down…" Gaara said seeing Naruto jump with total worry in his eyes.

"….. huh?... yey!" it didn't hit Naruto that fast but after 30 seconds of processing… he realized Gaara is not kidding about it! He felt angels singing for him and he would gladly come with them at that moment but then, he remembered his order in the Mariposa and KTV bar.

"halika! May pupuntahan tayong espesyal!" he said excitedly.

Behind them, Jiraiya, probably drunk, was screaming after a group of teenagers.

"mga miss! Hintayin nyo ko!"

"eeeeee!"

Naruto noticed him and would somehow say that his plan might work nd congratulate him as well but the situation didn't allow him. Jiraiya was busy running after women.

The last thing Naruto heard from him was "I'm coming pretty behbeh!" and then a squeal and scream.

The boy winced at the sight. Sigh… that guy will never change huh? Anyway, they proceeded towards " likod ng mga puno" and waited for the something.

Gaara didn't have a clue on why are they there and what are they waiting for? His questions were soon answered by a truck with the label Mariposa Company. Naruto couldn't stop his grinning and soon Gaara realized that Naruto is still on his mission. Even before the red ninja saw what is inside the truck, he asked something to the other boy.

"Naruto, I know this is your mission, you can let it go now… I'm not here to bring chaos anymore" Gaara said with sadness. He thought Naruto was only doing it for the sake of the leaf country and for his mission.

"ha?" obviously, Naruto is not a good translator. He didn't understand the meaning of chaos. Gaara sensed another misunderstanding is going to happen so he tried to explain further but failing hard. Finally, Naruto felt his head would explode from ignorance so he stopped Gaara and shouted:

"ah basta! Gusto kong maging kaibigan ka, in any way possible! Hindi lang to para sa misyon ko… para kasing special ka na para sa kin! Alam un ung parang mga telenovela… naramdaman ko yun! So.. napagdesisyunan kong hindi ako titigil hanggat hindi kita napapangiti at maging kaibigan!" he tried to speak some English line but couldn't get the hang of it.

He was surprised by all of Naruto's squishy speech. He was glad and it actually made him calm and comfortable. He felt happy that someone thinks he is special in a good way, not in a way that he can be used as a killing machine. He somehow wanted to smile to him and tell him that he was glad to make Naruto as a friend.

The truck driver, unknowingly continued to the place and stopped. He carried the huge cages and dropped it on the ground. "hoy! Kayo dyan… ito na order nyo!" the man seated on his seat and drove off.

"ito nga pala!" Naruto, after his speech, didn't looked at Gaara because he was shameful about his emotional speech and walked towards the cages. He opened the first and out came beautiful orange butterflies.

Yes, folks, just butterflies. Mariposa and KTV bar, for the reasons that Konoha is quite experiencing proverty, decided to open a store selling beautiful packages of butteflies. It was the same thing Naruto was looking in the album, the kinds of butterflies and it's color.

So as the butterflies flew freely into the air, Naruto slowly stared at Gaara, he was smiling. Naruto's mind was really at the butterflies. The scene didn't register clearly on Naruto, he double-checked it. He stared at Gaara again and smile is still there. "Nananaginip ba ko?", he wondered and voicing it aloud at the same time. "OMG! The butterfly scheme is gumagana! OMG!"

Actually, it wasn't the butterflies who made him smile. It was the speech. He was smiling even before the cages were opened. He remained smiling and Naruto is now starting to jump up and down, flying with the butterflies, quite literally.

Spongebob narrator: 12 hours later….

The two stopped. Thank heavens. They are now sitting on a tree, (sadly, there is no oak tree nearby), talking about their whole experience for the day. Well… for this matter, Naruto was talking about his day while Gaara, dutifully, listens to him.

As the night ends and the morning begins… a new friendship is born. A friendship that would carry memories no one could ever forget. The two people with demons inside, together faces a welcoming world that they know would be much happier than before.

Tambay wan: bakit doughnut?

Tambay tu: malay… wala siguro maisip na matinong title…. Kawawa naman…

Tambay wan: oo nga… wag na naten asarin

Have you seen a muffin? Compare it with a doughnut. Yes, there are both bread but not that. Gaara was once a muffin. Plain and lonely. He is now a doughnut. (sounds stupid huh?) Naruto made him one.

How? When the Sand ninja was just a muffin, Naruto dug a hole inside him, filling him with happiness and peace, sprinkling him with laughter and interest. That's also another thing with friends… they bring happiness, light, and make you feel special.

….000….

sorry po kung masyadong mushy ang ending… well.. pinag-isipan ko yan noh! Salamat po sa pagbasa ng unang fanfic ko! Sana nagustuhan nyo! Email nyo na lang po ako pag may errors kasi… as usual hindi ko nanaman po ito inedit for mistakes. :P I wouldn't be a sloth for no reason! Wahahah!


End file.
